Honestly Clueless
by Byakugan89
Summary: Karin Uchiha runs away after witnessing her parents murders and ends up in England to meet a young L. Years later Karin returns to her home village to find a nice surprise L/OC light pairing
1. Chapter 1

(~~~ pov)  
I was running for my pathetic little life. Away from my village, away from the land of Fire. Hiding in fear from what had just happened.  
My name is Karin Uchiha. I from the Hidden Leaf Vilaage in the Land of Fire. My clan is...or was, I mean, a well known, powerful ninja clan. Every ninja in my family were anbu black ops, the villages police force. I am 7 years old, with raven black hair, just past my shoulders, and dark grey eyes. I am running away because I had just watched helplessly as my older broter Itachi kill my twin brother, Sasuke, after he had killed the rest of my clan.

(Flashback)  
Sasuke and I had just gotten to our clans estate after having late classes. It was just dusk, and everything was abnormally quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The streets around my home were completly empty.  
My Aunt's bakery seemed to have closed early today. There were no busy adults, or playing children to be seen.  
"It's to early for everyone to be in bed." Sasuke whispered. I looked over at him a we made are way home. Turning a corner to get to the alley, we both stopped in our tracks, horrified by the sight. It looked like a battlefield.  
Blood, and weapons everywhere...and...dead bodies ain random places...  
"Come on Karin! We need to find mother and father!" Sasuke pulled me forward as we ran into our house, sneaking around in the dark, hoping that there were no intruders in the house. We stopped when we got to my parents bedroom,  
hearing light footsteps behind the closed door.  
"N-ni-san...we shouldn't go in there. Whoever is in there can kill us...let's run and get help..." I tried to reason with my twin as he reached to open the door. I stepped back and he pulled the door open. We stepped inside and saw two bodies lying dead on top of one another.  
"M-mother...Father..." Sasuke whispered. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the room. My eyes watered.

"Onii-sama... Mother and Father are dead..." I choked out quietly. My older brother Itachi thew a shuriken and a sonbon needle at us. The shuriken gave Sasuke a small cut, and I got the needle just above my left elbow.  
"Big brother..." Sasuke trailed off as we looked into the eyes of our attacker. It was like the the Mengekyo Sharingan. Sasuke grabbed my uninjured arm and we ran again...until we got cornered by Itachi. He used his higher level Sharingan to show us how he killed everyone and tried to kill us.  
"Karin! Run!" Sasuke called as he rushed at the ninja.  
"Sasuke!" I cried as he pushed me away.  
(End of flashback)  
I stopped as I reached the edge of the forest..looking out at the desert. I had ran for 3 hours and by the time I go here, I was exhausted, jumping into a tree I hid myself and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

(still Karins pov)  
I woke up the next morning and made my way to the Hidden Sand village. The gaurds at the wall stopped and questioned me, asking who I was, where I came from, why I was alone.  
After many ackward questions they allowed me entrance so I could get some food. They were kind enough to give enough food to last me until I could reach the end of the Land of Wind, to the ocean where they told me to board a ship and stay on it for 7 days. I thanked the men and went on my way.  
It took me two more days to reach the ocean. I saw they ship and gave the guy my ticket, that a kind lady in the Sand Village gave me. He allowed me to get on, not asking where my parents or gaurdian were.  
I spent 7 days on this ship, only coming out of my room at meal time. The rest of the time I would rest from my long and tiring journey or else staring out at the ocean. I didnt get much sleep...the memories of the night would always come to me. I felt an overwhelming lonlieness at the thought. My family was gone. I was going, who knows where, all alone. How would I survive? I havent yet been able to activate my Sharingan...nor have I perfected the shuriken jutsu, or the Fireball jutsu Father had just taught me and Sasuke...but at least I still had several weapons left from home.

The thought of my twin brother...made me want to cry. I felt the ship stop and looked out my window to see the British flag waving at the port. I got up and grabbed my bag that I had and made my way to the door.

(~~~ POV)

I was at the dock watching for an unacompanied child to get off this ship. I had gotten some messege that a young japanese girl was traveling alone on this ship. She had special abilities, but no one to take care of her because her whole family had been killed.  
I saw her, the young girl. She had fair skin, black eyes, and raven colored hair that went just past her shoulders.  
Karin Uchiha. That was the name of the child I was to take to the Wammy House. I watched as everyone left and the girl looked around as if unsure of where to go. I walked up to her carefully. She jumped in alarm when she saw me and jumped on to a roof of a two story building behind her.  
I was shocked to say the least.  
"Are you Karin Uchiha?" I asked her kindly. She nodded. "My name is Watari, and I'm here to take you to my orphanage. There are many children there and I am sure you'd make friends if you would like to join me." She watched me for a few moments, before jumping back down and nodding. I reached my hand out to her, which she took with only a little hesitation. I led the child to my car, and by the look on her face, she had never seen one before.

"What is that?" She asked, staring at the car in front of her. I wondered how people travelled in her land.  
"This is a car, we use it to travel near and far. How do people in your country travel?"  
"We run from place to place. If we need to see the medical ninja we run to the hospital. We don't usually go out of our village unless we have a mission." She replied. I smiled down at the child who was still staring wide-eyed at the vehicle. I opened the door and helped her in, showing her how to buckle up.  
(Karins POV)  
*This old man seems to be very kind. But this place has so many strange things, like this car...I wish I could just go home...* I felt the car stop and the vibrations I felt disappeared. I looked up to see a large grey building with some children in the yard, playing. Watari helped me get out and I looked around. There were about 9 or 10 kids outside. There were only 1 kid that caught my eye. A boy, about my age who was sitting alone under a tall oak tree. He skin had black hair, black eyes and pale skin.

"L. Would you come over here?" Watari called, and the boy I was just looking out stood up from his strange crouching position and walked to us.  
"Yes Watari?" L asked.  
"This is Karin Uchiha. I would like for you to show her around." Watari asked the boy. He nods and walked over to me.  
"Hi, Im L. Would you like for me to show you around?" He asked kindly. I don't know why, but something about him made me want to trust him.  
(L's POV)  
I watched as Watari brought a new girl. This girl seemed interesting. She had fair skin, raven black hair and black eyes. And she wore a blue short sleeve shirt that had a weird symbol on it. Kind of made me think of a ping-pong paddle. the top third of the symbol was red, while the rest was white. Watari called me over, asking me to give this new girl, Karin, a tour. I showed her all around, from the dining hall to the classrooms, to the garden in the back.

"So, Karin? What do you think?" I asked her. She looked over at me, a small smile on her face.

"I think I'd like this place...Um L-kun?" She asked quietly. I looked down at her. She turned away shyly. " W-would you be my friend?" She asked me.

"Of coruse I will." I replied. She turned to me with a big smile on her face. She hugged me, causing me to blush.

"Thank you." she whispered. Watari came over to us, smiling down at Karin.

"L? could you take Miss Karin to room 302? Oh, and Karin? I had to take your ninja tools. They are not allowed here." He told her. She nodded and the 2 of us went on our way. when we got there I led her into the room. Her bag was already in there and her things have been put away.  
"You're room is right next to mine." I told her tapping on the wall beside her bed. "If you need anything don't hesitate to come over and talk. She nodded and thanked me for the tour and friendship.  
I left the room to get ready for bed, wondering about the new friend I made. *Did Watari say 'ninja'? Was my new friend from a ninja clan? If so, why is she here and not with her family?*


	3. Chapter 3

note: I am adding some dreams in this chapter. Everything Italic is a dream.

(Karins POV)  
I sat on my bed, thinking about how different my life was going to be. I no longer have my mother or father, no Sasuke either. I am the last of my clan (besides Big Brother). But on the upside I am in a new place, where I am not hated or feared because of what I carry inside of me. I can have a new life, make friends have fun, and not worry about dishonoring my clan. And, I also have L. With that thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
I was walking beside my older brother, who was carrying my twin brother Sasuke, after he hurt his ankle training.  
We were just passing the police station when Sasuke spoke up.  
"Hey, Itachi? That's the place father works right?" My older brother nods, waiting for Sasuke to continue. "Why is the Clan's symbol part of the police ensigmia?"

'bout time you noticed. Let's see if i can explain for you two. Our ancesters were the ones who started the police force in the hidden Leaf village. They honored them by adding our symbol to the ensigmia. Our clan has grown small er over time, but we all work for the police force once we reach that level. It takes the best of ninja to find the criminals in or brotherin." He told us.  
"Wow...On-ni-sama? Are you going to join the police force too?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"I dont know"  
"Well I'm gonna join! Thats my dream!" Sasuke said, smiling at thought.  
"Me too! I want to join when I get strong enough!" I chimed in.  
Sasuke and I were coming home late from school one day. It was just getting dark when we reached the Uchiha Estate.  
Sasuke and I stopped, noticing that something wasnt right. The were no sound of life, no footsteps, no doors closing, nothing.  
"It's too early for everyone to be in bed." Sasuke stated, noting that all of the lights were off. We started running onto one of the side streets. And stopped in our tracks. Blood, bodies and weapons everywhere...  
(L's POV)  
I woke up to hear someone crying. I listened harder and realized that the sound was coming from Karin's room. I quietly snuck out of my room and into hers.  
"Karin?" I whispered to her. She made a sort of surprised squeak and jerked her head to me. I knew something was bothering her from her tear-stained face. I walked over to her bed and she threw her arms around me. I pulled her close to me, as I tried to comfort my crying friend. She seemed to relax when I held her, so I started rubbing slow circles on her back to calm her. I pulled away slightly when her crying reduced to quiet sobs.  
"Are you alright Karin?" I asked gently. She nodded, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Was it a nightmare?" I asked. She nodded and whispered a single word that I was barely able to hear.  
"Memories." I continued rubbing her back, smiling gently as she started to fall asleep on my shoulder once she was relaxed. I laid her down in her bed and tried to get up but she pulled me closer. "Plaese stay with me L." She begged sleepily. I sighed and allowed her to pull me onto the bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep for the first time in quite a while.  
(Next day Wataris POV)  
Everyone was outside after lunch, enjoying the lovely weather. I watched some of the children play hopscotch and marbles. I was watching the hopscotch when I heard a voice behind me.  
"Watari?" The voice asked kindly. I turned around to see young Lawliet staring at me with his big eyes.  
"Yes?" I asked, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.  
"Where is Karin?"  
"She's down by the small lake L. Are you wanting to hang out with her?" He nods as a reply, then he thanks me and runs out to the garden in the back.  
(Karins POV)  
I was out back by the small lake on the far end of the garden, training.  
"Ok...let's see...Snake...ram...monkey...boar...horse...tiger." I performed said hand seals, focusing my chakra in my chest. I leaned back then forced forward,exhaling the fire out of my mouth.  
"Not good enough." I told myself. I was gonna try again when I heard footsteps coming my way. I jumped to the tall tree, hiding myself. I watched carefully as L stopped by the lake. He was looking around like he was expecting someone.  
"Karin?" He called.  
*He's looking for me..*  
"I'm up here, L-kun." He looked up into the tree and slid off the branch I was sitting on, so that I was standing upside down on it. he looked shocked by my stance.  
"H-how are you doing that? Aren't you afraid that you're going to fall?" He asked me. I smiled.  
"No, I'm not afraid of falling. I'm using my ninja skills..."  
"Ninja skills?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"My clan were ninja's. I learned how to do this by watching my cousins. I'm using chakra, the combonation of physical and spiritual energy, to hold myself to the tree. I can also do this on water too." I told him. Yeah...I'm advanced for my age. I jumped down and landed perfectly, right in front of L. He seemed surprised at first.  
"What were you doing in the tree?" He asked me. I sighed inaudibly.  
"A boy came over her a little while ago, and saw me training on my jutsu Father was had taught me and my twin brother. The boy called me a freak and started throwing rocks at me...but I was able to block all of his attacks with my Sharingan." I replied.  
"Sharingan...ninja skills...jutsu...twin brother? Could you please explain?" The curiosity was evident of his face and in his voice.  
*This is going to be a long explaination...*  



	4. Chapter 4

(L's POV)  
"Is there anything you already know about me, or that you might have guessed about my life and where I am from?" Karin asked as we sat down by the base of the tree she just jumped out.  
''Well, I heard Watari say that you are from a well known ninja clan in Japan. And that you travelled a long ways all by yourself. From last night, I have thought that perhaps your reason for being here is because you have gone through a great loss and are now all alone." I told her. She nodded.  
"Yep. I was born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire, in Japan. I am from the well known, respected, and powerful Uchiha clan." She told me.  
"You said something about a 'sharingan'. What is it?" I asked as she stopped for a second.

" My clan has a doujutsu, or bloodline trait. Its an eye skill called the sharingan. It gives me the ability to read a persons attack and defeat, or avoid it. I can also use it to instantly copy any jutsu I see, except that of another blood inhertance. However, in order to perform these jutsu I see, my body must be able to meet the chakra and physical requirements. The problem is, that I do not know how to use my sharingan very well, because I don't have anyone to teach me. I just now had activated it; the Sharingan isn't recieved at birth like most traits."  
"What is chakra?" I asked as she stopped to breathe.

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritial energy. Ninja's learn to control it in order to perform jutsu."

"And jutsu?" I asked, wanting to know as much about her as I could. This girl was very interesting.

"Jutsu is just our attacks. There are 3 main types: Genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. Genjutsu is the art of illusions, my clans main type of jutsu. We use illusions to trap our enemies. Ninjutsu are chakra based attacks that inflict damage. and taijutsu are the hand-to-hand combat." She stopped again, probably wanting to see if I have any more questions.

"You said that you had a twin brother. What other family do you have?"  
(Karins POV)  
I knew this question was going to come up. I decide that I would have to tell him everything.  
"I had a mother, a father, an older brother and a twin brother, as well as aunts and uncles and cousins."  
"Had? You mean you don't have them anymore?" I sadly shook my head.

"Their dead...well most of them anyway.." He went to say something else but I shook my head, stopping him from opening his mouth. " My older brother Itachi was a prodigy. He graduated from the ninja acdamey in a single year,  
and he mastered his Sharingan when he was 8. He became a chunin at the age of 10, then he recently made it into my villages police force. My Father was always praising him. It was always 'Itachi this, Itachi that.' My twin brother Sasuke and I never got complimented on anything. The highest praise we ever got from his was when we got our first report cards. Father said 'Keep excelling like this and you'll be like your brother in no time.' He praises to us were still focused on my older brother.

"But one day, when several of our cousins came to the house, suspecting Itachi of murdering our cousin, he went off on them. When my father asked him to explain his behavior, he simply stated ' This clan has no future.' That was a month or two ago. Then about 2 weeks ago, Sasuke and I were coming home late from school, it was about dusk.  
We knew something strange was going on because there were no lights on in our estate, nor werew there any sounds coming from inside the houses. We ran to the house to find that the whole clan was killed. Itachi killed them all."  
I stopped to think of a way to explain what happened next and L gasped.

"He said that he killed our cousin to get to the next level. The Mangekyo Sharingan. An all powerful eye, I don't know what it does, I don't know anything about it. Sasuke told me to run, and here I am now."

(Ls POV)

Wow, she has been through so much lately. No wonder she had touble sleeping last night.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep last night, were those the memories you were having?" I asked her, she nodded and I pulled her close. "I see. I will do everything I can to help you through this. I promise." I told her, smiling gently. She smiled back.

"Thank you." She replied.  
"So what were you doing out here?" I asked her, hoping to get her in a better mood. Her eyes gleamed.  
"I was working on new ways to perform my fireball jutsu. I was thinking about trying it while spinning on the water. But I want to be able to control it better before I do that around anyone."  
"Can I see?" I asked. She grinned and nodded.  
"But stand back, I don't want to burn you." She replied. I nodded and stayed a few feet behind her as she started making strange signs with her hands and saying animal names.

"Snake, ram, boar, horse, tiger" She took a deep breath holding it in as she bent back slightly then jerked forward

letting out a huge ball of fire.

"Wow! That was amazing Karin!" I told her truthfully.

"You really think so?" She asked shyly, something she has never done around me before. I nodded and she grinned. That seemed to have cheered her up. She relaxed then started walking on the water. The water was moving around her as if she was controlling it without moving her body. How is she doing that? 


	5. Chapter 5

(Karins POV)  
I leapt into the air, spinning around and around. The water came up in bubbles which I used a little lightning jutsu I made. When I landed back on the water I looked up to see the beauty I just created. I peeked at L to see that he was smiling, while looking at what was left of my trining, sparkling like the night sky.  
"That was amazing Karin!" He exclaimed. I jumped, and gasped, losing my focus and plunging into the cold water. The lake was so deep.  
(L's POV)  
The beauty of that jutsu she used was baffling. I smiled, glancing at her, the beauty of the water in the sky only added to her own beauty.  
"That was amazing Karin!" I called to her. She jumped as if startled and gasped as she went under water. My eyes widened.

"KARIN!" I screamed. She resurfaced, coughing. Then tried to stand on the water, but slipped again. I jumped in to keep her above water. I helped her back to the edge of the lake.  
"Thanks L."She told me. I nodded and looked up to see Watari running to us.  
"Karin, L. What happened and why are you both soaked? Well come on, both of you. Let's get you 2 inside before you get sick."  
(Karin's POV)  
He led us inside and we changed into some dry clothes and he gave us a hot cup of tea. L sat down by me.  
"Are you alright Karin?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back. "Hey, Karin? how did you do that? you know with the water?"  
"I'm telekentic, I can move things with my mind. It was the only thing I have that set me apart from the rest of my clan, well...except for Gobi..."  
"Gobi?" He asked me.  
"Gobi is the 5 tailed wolf demon that was sealed inside of my body when I was born. She only ever comes out if I get really, really mad." I told him. " A lot of people hated me because of that. They always called me a demon, a monster." I said quietly, turning away from him. He pulled me close and told me something no one had ever told me before.  
"I don't see you as a monster." He told me. I turned to him, my eyes wide with disbelief. He chuckled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. We looked up to see Watari smiling at us.  
"Karin, would you come with me please?" he asked me. I nodded and stood up.  
"I'll be right back L." I told him as Watari led me to his office.

(Wataris pov)  
I led the child into my office. She looked worried about something. I smiled gently at the child.  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. But there is something I would like to discuss with you. I know that you were going to school to become a ninja in your village. Do you still wish to become a ninja?" I asked her. She looked up at me before she replied.  
"Yes sir, I do want to be a ninja, but there is no one here that I can learn from...is there?" She asked.  
"Actually, we do have two other student ninja from Japan." I replied, motioning my co-worker to open the door and reveal the two students. He opened the door for the kids to enter.  
(Kagomes POV)  
I watched as two kids stepped inside the room. There was a boy with white hair, and two red dots above his eyes. Then there was a girl that looked like she was blind. She had dark hair.  
"This is Kagome Uchiha. She will be your new classmate. Kagome, This is Kiro Kaguya, and..."  
"Akimi-chan! Is this where you ended up? I haven't seen you in 2 years!" I exclaimed happily, hugging the girl, who hugged back. Watari chukled lightly.  
"I see you two know eachother?" He asked. Akimi nodded.  
"We were best friends in the Leaf Village, before it was attacked and I was kidnapped and brought here." She answered. Then she turned back to me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.  
"I'm all alone now, Itachi killed my clan. I'm the only one I know that is alive." I replied.  
"What about Sasuke?" She asked.  
"I don't know if he's still alive or not. He told me to run as far as I could to save myself. So here I am now."  
"Well, now that you know your comrades, here is your teacher." Watari told us. The man stepped into the room, wearing a headband with the waterfall symbol on it.  
"I am Izumo-sensei I will teach you everything you would learn in the ninja acdamey, and when you all graduate I will take you on missions. You will start with me at 4 tomorrow, after you attend regular classes. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.  
"You guys are dismissed." Watari told us. We walked out and I told them that I was meeting my friend, and they asked if they could come so we can train together.  
"I'll have to talk to him first, he isn't very social." I replied. They nodded and watched as I walked to over to L.  
A/N: If you want to see what Kiro and akimi look like look up Hanabi Hyuga, and young Kimmimaro 


	6. Chapter 6

(Wataris pov)  
I led the child into my office. She looked worried about something. I smiled gently at the child.  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. But there is something I would like to discuss with you. I know that you were going to school to become a ninja in your village. Do you still wish to become a ninja?" I asked her. She looked up at me before she replied.  
"Yes sir, I do want to be a ninja, but there is no one here that I can learn from...is there?" She asked.  
"Actually, we do have two other student ninja from Japan." I replied, motioning my co-worker to open the door and reveal the two students. He opened the door for the kids to enter.  
(Kagomes POV)  
I watched as two kids stepped inside the room. There was a boy with white hair, and two red dots above his eyes. Then there was a girl that looked like she was blind. She had dark hair.  
"This is Kagome Uchiha. She will be your new classmate. Kagome, This is Kiro Kaguya, and..."  
"Akimi-chan! Is this where you ended up? I haven't seen you in 2 years!" I exclaimed happily, hugging the girl,  
who hugged back. Watari chukled lightly.  
"I see you two know eachother?" He asked. Akimi nodded.  
"We were best friends in the Leaf Village, before it was attacked and I was kidnapped and brought here." She answered. Then she turned back to me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.  
"I'm all alone now, Itachi killed my clan. I'm the only one I know that is alive." I replied.  
"What about Sasuke?" She asked.  
"I don't know if he's still alive or not. He told me to run as far as I could to save myself. So here I am now."  
"Well, now that you know your comrades, here is your teacher." Watari told us. The man stepped into the room, wearing a headband with the waterfall symbol on it.  
"I am Izumo-sensei I will teach you everything you would learn in the ninja acdamey, and when you all graduate I will take you on missions. You will start with me at 4 tomorrow, after you attend regular classes. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.  
"You guys are dismissed." Watari told us. We walked out and I told them that I was meeting my friend, and they asked if they could come so we can train together.  
"I'll have to talk to him first, he isn't very social." I replied. They nodded and watched as I walked to over to L.

Kiro (This is Kimimaros unknown son)  
Akimi (ik this pick is really Hanabi...but they look exactly the same)


End file.
